Deepest Fears
by retrodiva
Summary: Will and Emma share their deepest fears, can they help the other to overcome them? One-shot. First fanfic, please review!


They were just finishing washing the dishes after a quiet dinner at home on a rainy Friday evening. Will couldn't help but steal glances at Emma every chance he got. They had been dating for just over a year since she took him back after the whole dentist fiasco, but he still felt like a lovesick puppy every time her saw her. Things were going splendidly between them, they had even moved into a new apartment together almost three months ago.

After stowing all the thoroughly cleaned and sanitized dishes in their rightful places, Will took Emma by the hand and led her to the sofa. They usually cuddled together and watched a movie on these relaxed nights, but Will had something else in mind for tonight. He sat down and pulled her close to him, snuggling her against his chest and draping his right arm over her legs. They sat there in silence for a few moments, just basking in each other's presence. Finally, Emma reached out and took Will's free hand.

"This is nice. Just being together, like we're the only two people in the world. Hmmm, I could stay like this forever." Emma sighed and snuggled deeper into Will's chest, burying her head in the collar of his shirt and inhaling his scent. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Hmmm. Agreed."

Just as Will leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Emma's lips, a flash of lightning and a booming clap of thunder jolted them apart. The rain started pouring down in thick sheets as the impending storm grew louder. Emma quickly regained her senses and turned to Will ready to continue the moment, whispering, "Where were we?" Leaning into him, searching for his mouth, she noticed his eyes were tightly squeezed shut and he started to tremble slightly beneath her.

"Will, honey, what's wrong?" She pulled back, worried she'd maybe done something wrong.

He kept his eyes held shut as he took a few calming breaths. "I…um, well…I-I'm actually really terrified of thunderstorms…please don't laugh?" He snuck one eye open to gauge her reaction, when he didn't see any signs of snickering, he turned to look at her fully.

"Will, you don't have to be embarrassed. I love you, everything about you. Besides, you're so understanding of my problem with messes, how could I ever tease you for your fear?" The look of complete honesty in her eyes made him fall even more deeply in love with her. A tender smile spread across his face as his lips brushed lightly against hers.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He pulled her back into her place curled against his side and began to run his hand along the exposed skin of her leg. He felt her giggle against his chest, "Of course I do."

After a few more moments of silence, Emma began playing with the fingers on Will's free hand again. "So what else are you afraid of?"

Will chuckled. "Me? I've got a heart like a lion!" Another crash of thunder caused the lights to flicker and Will to whimper like a shivering puppy and hold Emma tightly.

"Heart like a lion, huh?" she laughed.

"Okay, a lion that doesn't like thunder." After a playful glare from Emma, he took a deep breath and continued. "Alright, fine. Maybe there are a handful of other things that scare me. Let's see…well, clowns sort of freak me out and I hate snakes, even those goofy rubber ones. I'm okay with airplanes, but I'm I don't really like heights. How about you, or do you have the heart of a lion that doesn't like germs?"

"Oh no, I'm far from brave. There are all the things that go with the mysophobia, like…mud and gum and anything else that might be considered messy. Erm, I scream every single time a see a spider, and I don't like rollercoasters. I'm afraid of the ocean, although I haven't been to the beach in over twenty years…" She liked sharing her life with Will, it made her feel like they were becoming even closer than they already were. She wanted to know everything about this man, she loved him so much, and she loved him even more now that she knew he had fears just like she did.

"You're braver than you think. You work through your mysophobia everyday, just look at how far you've come over this past year! You're the strongest person I know, Em. Besides, those fears are nothing." She looked up at him, clearly confused, and waited for him to elaborate. "Those things are all outside of you, they can be avoided or controlled; it's the things inside that scare me the most. You know, like those thoughts in the back of your head that you can't seem to shut up? The one that always tell you you're not good enough, or it's your fault, or…just, anything else to make you feel self conscious and miserable?"

Incredible. She just can't believe how much they can understand each other on this new deeper level. It's not until he gives her a gentle nudge that she realizes she's just been staring at him open mouthed, and he's waiting for some kind of response. "Oh yes, my gosh yes! I feel people's eyes on me, judging me silently for all my strange habits. But that's not the worst." A faint blush swept over her cheeks as she looked down to prevent him from seeing the hot tears that pricked behind her eyes.

"Em? Sweetheart, what is it? We can work through it together, I promise. We're stronger together, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She looked up at him, the tears now glistening and threatening to fall. Finally, she couldn't hold them back any longer as they trickled hot and wet down her cheeks. Will cupped her face with his hand, and kissed each tear before wiping it away with his thumb. After the last of her quiet sobs escaped, she managed to choke out her response. "That's just it, Will. My biggest fear. I'm scared I'll end up all alone, that no one can love me forever, all my crazy and fears will just push them away." The sobs were coming back, but she was determined to finish. "It's why I agreed to marry Ken. He promised to 'put up with all my crazy' and I thought that was the best I'd ever get." The cries were scattered every few words and she was on the brink of hysteria. Will continued to hold her and gently stroke her hip and side as she tried to choke out her feelings. Finally, after a brief moment of violent sobbing, she finished. "And you, Will, you're just too good to be true, I know it will never last!"

Will shushed her softly and rocked her gently as her rubbed soothing circles against her hip. After a few minutes of calming, Emma was quiet enough to allow Will to speak. "Em, I love you. I love your heart, and your laugh, and every little thing about you, even the parts maybe even you don't like. And I will never, _never, _leave you."

With fresh tears in her eyes to mirror his, she pressed her lips softly against his. She knew his words were true, but at that moment she didn't know just how much.

He was pleasantly surprised at just how well all this was going. Well, all the crying was a little much, but he knew to expect it from his Emma.

While her eyes were still closed from the kiss, Will seized the opportunity to reach into his pocket and enclose its contents into his fist. "Oh Will, I love you too, so, _so_ much. I've always loved you, and I always will."

He couldn't help but smile. "Well Em, if that's how you feel," he paused and hurriedly scooted himself off the couch and onto the floor in front of Emma. On one knee, he took her hand in his and looked up into her eyes. "I want to love you forever, to silence your deepest fear. Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?" He held out the ring and gazed at her longingly, tears shimmering fresh once more.

"Yes, YES, a thousand times yes!" Emma let the happy tears fall as she threw her arms around Will's neck, practically knocking him over. She set herself on the floor next to Will and pulled away just enough for him to reach her left hand and slip the diamond engagement ring onto it. He was so lost in her in that moment, he didn't even flinch when the thunder sounded again.


End file.
